Rainy Day
by UchihaMaya
Summary: Hujan tidak selamanya menyebalkan. Kau akan setuju jika berada diposisi seorang Uchiha Sasuke.


Disclaimer:

Naruto selamanya milik Kishimoto-sensei.

Warning:

**AU. OOC.**** Gaje. Typo(s). Pendek. Crack pair. Oneshot.**

.

.

.

.

.

Rainy Day

A Naruto Fanfiction

By **UchihaMaya**

.

.

.

.

.

**Hujan tidak selamanya menyebalkan. Kau akan setuju jika berada diposisi seorang Uchiha Sasuke. **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kugoyangkan kakiku yang mulai kaku karena berdiri terlalu lama. Tidak. Aku sedang tidak mengikuti upacara bendera ataupun menjalani detensi dengan berdiri tegak sambil menghormat pada bendera. Aku hanya sedang menunggu rintik air yang mengguyur kota sejak pagi berhenti.

Jika aku tidak ingat bahwa kemarin aku baru saja demam, mungkin aku sudah menerobos hujan 1 jam yang lalu. Tapi, jika aku melakukannya sekarang, aku tak bisa menjamin aku akan tetap sehat sampai besok.

Ah, perkenalkan, aku Uchiha Sasuke. Siswa tahun terakhir di Senior High. Disekolah aku dikenal sebagai _ice prince_. Si pangeran es yang irit bicara. Tapi kau tak begitu peduli dengan hal konyol semacam itu.

Kembali pada hujan. Likuit bening yang membasahi hampir setiap jengkal yang tidak terlindung dibawah atap dan kini menggenang dimana-mana.

Aku tidak pernah menyukai hujan. Selain akan membuatku basah, hujan juga bisa membuat hidungku memerah serta bersin yang tidak berkesudahan. Dokter biasa menyebutnya 'flu'.

Selain itu, hujan juga menggambarkan kesedihan dan membuatku tak bisa kemana-mana. Seperti sekarang.

Kuhentakkan kakiku yang mulai mati rasa. _Kami-sama_, kenapa kepala sekolah tidak menyediakan kursi dikoridor kelas?

Kulirik arloji yang melingkar dipergelangan tanganku. 14.04. Harusnya sekarang aku sudah bergelung dibalik selimut ditemani secangkir coklat panas dan bukannya terjebak disekolah seperti orang bodoh. Harusnya kuturuti nasehat _Kaa-san_ untuk membawa payung.

Kutebar pandanganku kearah koridor kelas dua. Mataku tertumbuk pada seorang gadis bersurai indigo yang baru keluar dari kelas. Aku terus mengamatinya sampai seorang pemuda berambut coklat panjang dan matanya seperti tak berpupil, Neji, begit namanya kalau aku tak salah ingat.

Mereka bercakap-cakap singkat. Kulihat Neji menepuk puncak kepala gadis itu.

Ada gejolak aneh dalam dadaku ketika melihat hal itu. Perasaan tak suka dan tak rela. Cemburu? Heh, mungkin saja. Apa salahnya jika aku menyukai gadis indigo dari kelas dua itu, Hyuuga Hinata.

Tak lama, pemuda itu meninggalkan gadis itu sendirian. Gadis itu kembali berjalan dengan pelan. _Kami-sama_, dia berjalan dan berhenti beberapa langkah dari tempatku berdiri. Sesaat aku melupakan kakiku yang kaku dan hujan yang mengguyur.

"Be…belum pulang, Uchiha-_Senpai_?"

Suara lembut bak melodi dari surga menyapa telingaku. Pipi bulat Hinata sedikit merona ketika ia menyapaku.

"Hn. Kau sendiri belum pulang?"

Argh! Kenapa darah Uchiha mengalir dalam diriku. Harusnya aku bisa bersikap lebih ramah pada Hinata, bukannya dingin seperti setan kutub.

"_Ano_… a-ku masih menunggu Ne…Neji-_niisan_." Jawabnya sambil memainkan kedua jari telunjuknya. Mata peraknya tersembunyi karena ia menundukkan kepalanya.

Tapi tunggu! Barusan Hinata memanggil anak kelas 12 berambut melambai tadi _niisan_? _Niisan_? _NIISAN_?

Sedekat itukah hubungan mereka?

Rasanya amarahku semakin meluap dari dalam dadaku.

"Memang Neji itu siapamu?"

"Eh?" Hinata mengangkat wajahnya yang tertunduk. Memiringkan kepalanya tanda tak mengerti dengan mimik lucu.

HAH? Barusan aku bertanya apa? _Kami-sama_, ini pertama kali kami mengobrol dan aku menghancurkanny dalam berberapa menit dengan pertanyaan konyol. Kau gila Sasuke, ya, kau benar-benar gila karena terlalu menyukai Hinata.

"Ukh…um… kau memanggilnya, err, _niisan_, jadi… dia itu siapamu?" Tanyaku ragu.

Dalam innerku aku sudah _headbang_ didinding terdekat.

Mulut Hinata membulat membentuk huruf o. Ia kemudian tersenyum malu padaku. Ya, dia sangat cantik ketika menunjukkan sikap malu-malunya dengan kedua pipi yang merona. _Like an angel, right?_

"Di..dia kakak sepupuku."

Jawabannya bagaikan palu seberat satu ton yang menghantam kepalaku.

Uchiha Sasuke menjadi bodoh karena seorang Hyuuga Hinata. Aku merasa menjadi idiot karena cemburu pada kakak sepupu Hinata. Rasanya aku lebih idiot daripada seorang Uzumaki '_Dobe_' Naruto.

"Se…sepupu?"

Hinata mengangguk lugu. "I…iya. Tapi, dia su..sudah kuanggap ka…kakak kandung_ku."

Lega,sih. Artinya Hinata masih _single_ dan kesempatanku untuk mendapatkan hatinya terbuka lebar. Tapi, malu juga jika ingat pernah cemburu pada Neji.

"Uchiha-_senpai_ tidak bawa payung?"

"Tidak."

Sungguh aku benar-benar mengutuk darah Uchiha yang pelit bicara.

Hinata beralih menatap hujan yang turun menghantam tanah dengan tatapan polos miliknya.

Aku tertegun melihatnya. Tatapan polos yang menyiratkan kekaguman membuat darahku berdesir.

"Kau suka hujan?" Pertanyaan itu meluncur begitu saja dari bibirku.

Senyum indah mengembang dibibir Hinata. Aku tahu ia memang benar-benar menawan. Dengan sedikit aura kelembutan yang ia miliki, dia akan dengan mudah membuatku bertekuk lutut.

"Ya."

Ia mengulurkan tangan pucatnya, mempertemukannya dengan tetesan air hujan. "Hujan sangat cantik. Airnya yang dingin mendinginkan hatiku yang sedang kesal. Aroma hujan yang khas membuatku melupakan semua masalahku dan yang terpenting, aku tidak akan bisa menikmati indahnya pelangi tanpa adanya hujan."

Aku diam. Perkataan Hinata membuatku sadar.

"Kau menyukai hujan, Uchiha-_senpai_?"

Aku tersenyum amat tipis. "Mungkin."

Perkataan Hinata membuatku sadar, tak selamanya hujan menggambarkan kesedihan. Seperti hari ini, karena hujan aku bisa lebih dekat dengan gadis yang sudah lama kusukai.

Dan hari ini pertama kalinya aku berharap hujan tak akan berhenti, supaya aku bisa lebih lama bersamanya. Dekat dengannya dengan hujan sebagai pengiringnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Owari**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Jangan bunuh saya karena bikin Sasuke jadi OOC(banget). Fic kedua saya dengan pair SasuHina. Terima kasih sudah mau membaca. Adakah yang bersedia meninggalkan jejak dikotak review?**


End file.
